Winters Love
by HadesAngel
Summary: When Meghan honored her side of the contract with Ash, the youngest son of Queen Mab, she never expected to run into Ash's horrid older brother, Rowan. Nor did she expect the love that would soon blossom between them. Now Meghan has to deal with defeating the False King, boy troubles, and, oh yeah, a baby on the way.


** This is my third fanfiction I've written. I ship Meghan with all the Winter princes but there is no fanfiction for Meghan and Rowan so I decided I'd write some. I won't be updating as often as you all would probably like since I am also working on another fanfiction called Who Knew. I hope you all enjoy chapter one of Winters Love. (Cheesy title I know. Couldn't think of a good one at the moment. Might change it later if I think of a better title.) **

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Maeghan, Rowan, or any of the other characters in this fanfiction. They all belong to Julie Kagawa.**

I sat in my room, alone and crying after Ash had said those terrible things to me in Mab's throne room. I guess he hadn't loved me after all. Those things he said to me while we were trying to rescue Ethan were just a trick to get me to come to the Winter Court. Lies, all of them. No, not lies. Fey can't lie. They just bend the truth to suit their own needs.

A knock at my door startled me out of my thoughts. It was probably just Tiaothin, come to make me feel worse than I already did. I ignored the knock and turned over onto my stomache to bury my face in a pillow. The knocking continued until it was a pounding.

Finally, it became too much and I got up and headed to the door.

"Tiaothin, there better be a good reason why you're-", I cut off as I saw who was on the other side of the door. It was not Tiaothin but none other than Prince Rowan. He stood there with his trade mark smirk on his handsome face.

"Hello, Princess," he greeted mockingly. I frowned at him as he continued to smirk.

"What do you want, your highness?" I asked in the most respectful tone I could muster. He chuckled at my attempt at respect.

"No need to be so formal, Princess," he said as he took a step closer to me. "I certainly won't be."

I clenched my hands into fists as I tried not to strike him and knock his stupid smirk off his face. He glanced at my clenched fists and his smile grew even wider showing his perfect white teeth.

"I can see that, your highness," I said back sarcastically. "Now if you don't mind I am going to take a nice warm bath and go to bed."

I started to shut my door but his boot clad foot shot in between the door and the door way.

"That sounds really nice, Princess," he said as he leaned forward so I could see part of his face. "It would sound even better if I joined you."

I blushed five shades of red and Rowan winked at me.

"No thanks, your highness," I said. "Now would you please leave."

"Well, since you asked so nicely."

He retracted his foot from the doorway and I hurried and shut the door. I leaned my back against the cool wood and listened as his footsteps slowly retreated down the hallway. It wasn't till a few moments later that I realized I was holding my breath. I let it out slowly. My heart beat faster as I realized that Prince Rowan had been flirting with me.

I shook my head at the thought and walked to the bathroom adjoining my room. A huge tub was built into the floor. It was already filled with steaming hot water. I took my clothes off and slowly slipped into the water. I sighed in relief as the water soothed my muscles and chased away the eternal chill of the Winter kingdom.

I soaked in the tub for about an hour before I decided to get out. I rose from the small pool and grabbed a towel off a nearby rack. The towel was soft against my skin. As soon as I was dried off I put on the cotton t-shirt and pajama pants that I usually slept in. I made my way to my bed and slipped beneath the covers and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

I woke the next day to the sound of someone knocking on my door. I groaned low in my throat and slowly got out of bed. I padded to the door and opened. A small fey creature dressed in fancy clothes stood on the other side.

"Prince Rowan would like you to get dressed and immediately meet him down in the courtyard," the creature told me in a raspy voice. I blinked and it took me a minute to process what the thing had said.

"Why does Prince Rowan want to see me?!" I shouted. The creature cringed at the volume of my voice.

"His Royal Highness want to take you on, how do you mortals say it, aw yes, a date."

I stared down at the creature with wide eyes. Prince Rowan wanted to go on a date with me?! This can't be happening!

"What happens if I say no?" I asked the creature. The creature actually looked surprised. Like he couldn't believe that anyone would ever say no to Prince Rowan.

"My lord has given me instructions that if you are to refuse I am to tell him immediately. And then, his Royal Highness, will personally come upstairs and escort the Princess Meghan down."

"And by escort you mean…"

"Come up here, throw you over his shoulder, and carry you downstairs."

"That's what I thought. Go tell Prince Rowan that I will be down as soon as I get changed."

The creature nodded, bowed low, and then hurried down the hall to report to his master. I groaned at the thought of going on a date with Prince Rowan. It's not that he isn't handsome (because he is deliciously so). It's that his personality has much to be desired. That and his idea of good time probably involves killing and torturing innocent people. I groaned again and went to go get ready for my date with Prince Rowan.


End file.
